wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoty trójkąt/II/08
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VIII. OSTATNIA OFIARA SZYMONA. Patrycyusz wszedł z obandażowaną głową, ponieważ cios, który mu wymierzył Szymon żelaznym prętem — otworzył jego dawne rany. Młody człowiek był bardzo blady. Na twarzy jego znać było cierpienie. Na widok Szymona — oczy jego zapaliły się gniewem straszliwym. Zapanował jednak nad sobą. Spoglądając sobie oko w oko syn i ojciec trwali nieruchomo. A Lupin, zacierając ręce mówił: — Co za scena!... zachwycająca scena!... Jak z dramatu!... Ojciec i syn!... Zbrodniarz i ofiara!... Co stanie się teraz? Kto kogo zabije? Ojciec syna czy syn ojca? Albo też może odezwie się głos .krwi i rzucą się sobie w ramiona, aby się tem łatwiej udusić. Patrycyusz postąpił kilka kroków, wyciągnął ramiona przed siebie jak gdyby istotnie zamierzał udusić Szymona. Szymon zachwiał się na nogach i wyjąkał błagalnie: — Patrycyuszu... Patrycyuszu... co czynić zamierzasz?! Apelował do litości swego przeciwnika, który opamiętawszy się pohamował wybuch gniewu. Przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w tego człowieka, z którym łączyły go tajemnicze więzy. Wreszcie rzekł: — Koralia!... Koralia!... Powiedz mi, gdzie ona, a daruję ci wszystko!... Starzec odpowiedział mu śmiechem pełnym okrucieństwa: — Oddać ci Koralię?! ocalić ją!... nie!... nigdy!... wolę umrzeć!... Kryjówka Koralii — to kryjówka złota... Oddać wam ją i złoto?! Wolę umrzeć!... — Zabij go zatem, kapitanie! — wmieszał się don Luis — zabij go, jeżeli woli umrzeć!... Patrycyusz zawahał się: — Nie! nie!... — wyrzekł cicho — nie mogę!... — Dlaczegóżby nie? nalegał Lupin. — To tak łatwo!... No, śmiało!... Skręć mu kark, jak kurczęciu!... — Nie mogę!... — Ależ to zbrodniarz!... kat Koralii!... Oczy Patrycyusza zaiskrzyły się wściekłością. Powściągał wszakże swój gniew: — Tak... ale ten człowiek... — Masz wstręt do duszenia?... Nie chcesz go dotknąć rękami?!... Oto rewolwer!... zabij!... Patrycyusz pochwycił broń i skierował ją przeciwko Szymonowi. Zapanowała brzemienna grozą cisza. Szymon przymknął oczy, a po jego zsiniałej twarzy spływały krople potu. Wkońcu oficer opuścił rękę, uzbrojoną w rewolwer i rzeki: — Nie mogę!... — Dlaczego? — Nie... nie... — Dlaczego! pytam raz jeszcze!... — Nie mogę!... — Aha!... rozumiem. — Myślisz, że jednak ten człowiek jest twoim ojcem... — Być może... — szepnął kapitan — pozory zdają się świadczyć.... — A chociażby!... jeżeli to jest łotr!... bandyta!... — Więc niech umrze z innej ręki, ale nie z mojej!... Mnie nie wolno go zabić!... — A więc wyrzekasz się zemsty? — To byłoby potworne!... Don Luis uderzył ręką po ramieniu młodego człowieka i rzekł zupełnie już poważnie: — A gdyby to nie był twój ojciec? Patrycyusz spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc: — Co pan chce przez to powiedzieć? — Chcę ci zwrócić uwagę, że pewności nie mamy żadnej, że pozory mogą być tylko złudzeniem... Zastanów się nad twoim wstrętem wewnętrznym.. To także szczegół godny uwagi... Lupin ciągnął dalej: — Pomyśl tylko, jak to możliwe, aby człowiek taki jak ty, uczciwy, zacny, honorowy, dżentelmen w całem tego słowa znaczeniu — był synem takiego łotra? zastanów się nad tem, Patrycyuszu... i nad czemś innem jeszcze... — Nad czem?... — Jakakolwiek była moja przeszłość — rzekł don Luis — cokolwiek mógłbyś o mnie myśleć, przyznasz chyba, że nie jestem człowiekiem pozbawionym sumienia, że całe moje postępowanie w tej sprawie nie miało nic wspólnego z pobudkami, którychbym się wstydzić musiał... Czy nie tak? — Ależ tak!... tak!... — potwierdził Patrycyusz. — A zatem, czy możesz przypuszczać mój kapitanie, że namawiałbym cię do zabicia tego człowieka, jeżeliby istotnie był twoim ojcem?... Patrycyusz drżał na całem ciele: — Pan napewno wie, jak to jest w rzeczywistości... O! niech pan się zlituje!... niech pan mówi!... błagam!... Don Luis ciągnął dalej: — Czyżbym nakłaniał cię do nienawiści względem niego, gdyby to był twój ojciec? — Nie!... stokroć razy nie!... Spójrz na to oblicze, na którym wszystkie zbrodnie, wszystkie występki wycisnęły swoje ohydne piętno!... W całej tej sprawie od pierwszego aż do ostatniego dnia działał bez przerwy... Niema wypadku, któregoby nie przygotował... Wszystkie zbrodnicze zasadzki były jego dziełem.... Nie mieliśmy do czynienia z dwoma zbrodniarzami — jak to się zdawać mogło... Nie było Essaresa, któryby zaczynał dzieło potrzebne, nie było Szymona, któryby je kończył... Był tylko jeden jedyny zbrodniarz!... — Jeden rozumiesz? Ten sam bandyta, który zabił Ya-Bona, zabił Amadeusza Vacherota i swoja własną wspólniczkę... rozpoczął dzieło swe o wiele wcześniej, mordując tych, którzy mu zawadzali... A wśród tych ofiar był także człowiek, którego ty, Patrycyuszu, jesteś krwią i kością... — Jakto?! o kim pan mówi?! — O tym, który telefonował do ciebie przed śmiercią... Słyszałeś krzyk jego ostatni... On go zabił — ten, który w tej chwili stoi przed tobą!.... Ten zamordowany był twoim ojcem!... on zwał się Armand Belval, był zacnym szlachetnym człowiekiem i padł ofiarą zbrodniarza!... Czy rozumiesz teraz?... Patrycyusz nie rozumiał jeszcze. Wszystko wirowało mu przed oczyma. — Więc słyszałem głos mego ojca?... To on mnie wołał?... — Tak, Patrycyuszu. — A kto go zabił?! — Ten oto człowiek!... — rzekł don Luis, wskazując na Szymona. Szymon trwał bez ruchu, wodząc wokół obłędnym wzrokiem, jak skazaniec, który oczekuje wykonania wyroku śmierci. Patrycyusz nie spuszczał go z oczu, dreszcz wściekłości wstrząsał nim. Jednocześnie uczucie dziwnej radości budziło się w nim. Ten potworny zbrodniarz, to ohydne indywiduum — nie jest jego ojcem!... Nie łączą go z nim żadne węzły krwi. Może go swobodnie, otwarcie nienawidzieć, nie obawiając się zdeptania najświętszych obowiązków. — Kim jesteś?... kim jesteś?... I zwracając się do don Luisa prosił: — Jego nazwisko?... błagam pana, chcę wiedzieć jak się nazywa ten zbrodniarz? — Jego nazwisko? Jeszcześ nie odgadł?! Co prawda i ja nie wpadłem na to odraza!... A jednak to była jedyna możliwa hypoteza!... — Jaka?! — Chcesz wiedzieć? — Błagam pana!... Zabiję go jak psa, ale chcę wprzód znać jego nazwisko... A zatem... Zapanowała chwila ciszy. Patrycyusz z zapartym tchem oczekiwał. Ale don Luis, pragnął odwlec jeszcze moment wyjaśnienia tajemnicy. Rzekł on: — Nie przygotowany jesteś jeszcze do poznania całej nagiej prawdy. Wolę ci ją odsłaniać stopniowo, w ten sposób, by wpoić w ciebie niezłomną ufność w moje rewelacye... Ten człowiek nie jest twoim ojcem, lecz nie nazywa się również Szymon Diodokis, nie jest Szymonem, chociaż przybrał jego powierzchowność, nazwisko i ruchy... — Czy zaczynasz rozumieć? Czy mam ci jeszcze raz powtórzyć: „Nie mieliśmy do czynienia z dwoma zbrodniarzami. Nie było Essaresa, który rozpoczął piekielne dzieło i nie było Szymona, któryby je kończył”. Jeden tylko istniał zbrodniarz — ciągle czynny, usuwający ze swej drogi tych, którzy mu zawadzają, a w razie potrzeby, przyoblekając się w skórę swych ofiar! Zmieniwszy powierzchowność i imię — działał dalej świadomie i celowo... Czy rozumiesz już? Czy mam ci wymieniać nazwisko tego, który był duszą całej tej kolosalnej afery, który zmontował intrygę i prowadził ją pomimo wojny, pomimo oporu własnych wspólników... Zastanów się, Patrycyuszu, sięgnij myślą w przeszłość... Przypomnij sobie, co ci opowiadała Koralia... Kto był jedynym prześladowcą, bandytą, morderca? Kto był tym demonem, który wyrządził tyle złego twojemu ojcu i matce Koralii, pułkownikowi Fakhi, Grzegorzowi, Ya-Bonowi, Vacherotowi, kto usiłował wymordować, zgnębić wszystkich, wmieszanych w tę tragiczna awanturę... Czuję, że już zaczynasz domyślać się!... Jeżeli jeszcze nie rozpoznałeś całej prawdy — to już ją odgadujesz... Przeklęte, nienawistne imię plącze się w twym mózgu... Maska opada z twarzy zbrodniarza, ukazując prawdziwe rysy... Masz go przed sobą... To on... to... Kto pierwszy wymówił to imię? Czy wyrzekł je don Luis całym zapałem niezłomnej pewności? Czy może Patrycyusz ze zdziwieniem i z powątpiewaniem? — Essares bey... Essares bey... — Tak! Essares bey! — podjął don Luis — Essares bey, człowiek, który zabił twego ojca — rzec można — dwa razy... Poraz pierwszy tam w pawilonie, gdzie wydarł mu szczęście i cel życia — a poraz drugi w ubiegłym tygodniu w chwili, kiedy telefonował do ciebie, aby nareszcie wyjawić ci tajemnicę!... Nie zdążył dokończyć!... biedny Armand Belval!... morderca tym razem wymierzył dobrze!... Oczy Patrycyusza zabłysły złowrogim ogniem. Już się nie wahał. Essares-bey powinien umrzeć. — Módl się — rzekł zimno — za dziesięć minut będziesz trupem!... — Dobrze!... — wykrzyknął Essares, który wyprostował się nagle — zabij mnie!... Ale Koralia zginęła także i moje złoto ocalone!... Umrę, ale nie będziecie mieli ani złota ani Koralii!... Będziesz cierpiał, Patrycyuszu! będziesz palce własne gryzł z bólu!... Wszak kochałeś ją!... A Koralia nie żyje!... nie żyje!... — Nie krzycz tak głodno, bo ją obudzisz!... — zauważył z niewzruszonym spokojem don Luis!... Wypowiedział to takim głosem, jakby wygłaszał jakąś najprostszą w świecie uwagę. A jednak wrażenie było piorunujące. Szymon-Essares zachwiał się na nogach i opadł na fotel, Patrycyuszowi opadły ręce: — Co pan powiada?!... Obudzi się ją?!... — Cóż pana to tak dziwi?... Jeśli się krzyczy zbyt głośno, to można z łatwością obudzić osobę śpiącą... — Więc Koralia nie żyje!... — Umarłych niepodobna obudzić... Budzi się tylko żywych... — Koralia żyje!... żyje!... I... może... jest tutaj nawet?... — Naturalnie!... Ja nigdy nic nie robię połowicznie. Otworzył drzwi prowadzące do korytarza, a potem drugie drzwi... — Oto ona... Śpi, a pielęgniarka czuwa nad nią... Patrycyusz drżał na całem ciele: — Czy mogę na nią popatrzeć? — Tylko z daleka. Ona potrzebuje spokoju, snu, wypoczynku. Niech panu to wystarczy, że żyje... Będzie zdrowa i zostanie panią Patrycyuszową Belval... — O!... panie... panie... — Tylko co do tego ostatniego punktu, drogi kapitanie, to jeszcze istnieje pewna przeszkoda... Bądź jak bądź — pani Koralia ma jeszcze męża... Don Luis zamknął drzwi i przyprowadził Patrycyusza z powrotem do gabinetu. — Oto przeszkoda, kapitanie — rzekł wskazując na Essaresa — masz pan rewolwer... Czyś się zdecydował?... Patrycyusz stał bez ruchu, wpatrując się chciwie w człowieka, który mu tyle wyrządził złego. A jednak odparł: — Ja go nie zabiję... — To mąż Korali!... — Właśnie dlatego... Don Luis spojrzał z uznaniem na młodego oficera. — Zacny z ciebie i prawdziwie honorowy człowiek, Patrycyuszu... Skrupuły twoje zaszczyt ci przynoszą... Nie chcesz go zamordować... ja również odczuwam wstręt do plamienia mej ręki krwią tego indywiduum... A zatem ten poczciwiec musi sam nam dopomódz... Pochylił się nad Essaresem, któremu głowa opadła na poręcz fotelu. Don Luis potrząsł nim brutalnie. Essares jęknął: — Złoto... moje złoto... — A!... o tem myślisz, stary łotrze!... To cię interesuje!... Wybuchnął śmiechem: — Mogę cię dokładnie poinformować... worki ze złotem są w mojej kieszeni, naturalnie w przenośni, jakże bowiem 180 worków złota wpakować do kieszeni... Gest protestu u Essaresa: — Kryjówka... — Kryjówka?!... nie istnieje dla mnie!... Jeżeli Koralia tu jest!... Wszak ukryłeś ją wśród worków złota... Cóż ci pozostaje teraz... Sadzę, że jedynie to cacko... Podał mu rewolwer, który tamten pochwycił machinalnie i skierował przeciw Arseniuszowi. Ale ramię odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. — Widzisz! — rzekł Lupin — sumienie twoje buntuje się i nakazuje ci, abyś nie przeciwko mnie, ale przeciwko samemu sobie broń tę skierował... Essares!... co ci po życiu!... Odebrano ci tę, którą po swojemu kochałeś i złoto, które było twoim najwyższym ideałem!... A teraz co ci pozostaje: hańba, zgryzota, więzienie i gilotyna!... Czyż nie piękniej, nie lepiej wycofać się samemu, nie zmuszać nas, abyśmy cię w ręce władz oddali... Essares!... okaż się dżentelmenem!... Essares opierał się z trudem przemożnej, przygniatającej go woli Arseniusza Lupin. Rozumiał dobrze, że Lupin ma racyę, że życie jego, Essaresa, niewarte już złamanego szeląga. Zwolna podniósł rewolwer do skroni... Lecz gdy poczuł zimne dotknięcie stali — wzdrygnął się i ręka opadła bezwładnie. — Co? boisz się?... Wstydź się, Essares!... Tyle razy zadawałeś śmierć innym, a teraz miałbyś stchórzyć, gdy chodzi o ciebie?! Ja cię zresztą bynajmniej nie namawiam do samobójstwa... Rób jak uważasz!... Ale pomyśl tylko — jedna chwila, a potem spokój, zapomnienie... Essares znowu podniósł rękę z rewolwerem do skroni... — Złoto straciłeś... Koralię także... Czyż nie lepiej uciec... Mały wysiłek... jedno pociągnięcie... jeden ruch palca... Huknął strzał. Essares padł na podłogę twarzą do ziemi!...